


Instructions for Two

by J_Hwang, jangsol



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [9]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), Dreamcatcher - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol
Summary: The instructions clearly said that her newly delivered bed frame was meant to be assembled with two people...
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687519
Kudos: 42





	Instructions for Two

**Author's Note:**

> We need more Jiubin in our lives.
> 
> Based on real interaction.

It was already difficult enough when your significant other lived far away. You couldn’t hold them, cuddle with them, hug them, or kiss them. And now it just became even more difficult as she stared at the instructions on the box in front of her—instructions that clearly said that her newly delivered bed frame was meant to be assembled with two people. None of her friends were available, and the only one who’d willingly build the bed with her was not in the same country. She wanted to scream. 

She stared at the individual pieces of the frame. “What should I do? I can’t do this alone…the instructions said it was for two people…” Yubin growled and gave up. “Whatever! I’ll just do this alone!”

She put her playlist on repeat and opened the boxes. She took out the instruction booklet, matching the parts in front of her to the words, looking at the tools she needed to put the monstrosity together. 

Then, a ‘ping’.

[1 New Message]

It was from Minji, greeting her with a good morning because she had just woken up. Yubin smiled and dialed the number. 

“Hey,” Minji answered, sleepy voice still hoarse.

“Hey, wakey wakey, and go have breakfast,” Yubin chuckled.

“I will, I need to freshen up and then order brunch. Have you eaten? What are you doing?”

“Staring at my bed frame that just arrived an hour ago. I am going to spend a whole day putting this together.”

“Oh…too bad I’m not there, but I guess I can accompany you and be your mental support?” Minji laughed. Yubin grunted.

The line went silent, before there was the sound of flowing water as Minji washed up. She went back to her parts and instructions, sighing, grunting, and complaining as she took out the pieces one by one. Minji just laughed and mocked her from the other side of the line.

“I really want to see you struggle right now,” she said, trying to hide her snicker.

“No!”

“Why not!”

“My room’s a mess right now.”

“It’s not like I’ve never seen your messy room…”

“No… just- no.”

“Okay.”

Yubin could imagine her girlfriend shrugging as she said that before she heard more chewing noises as she ate her brunch.

***

28 Minutes Later

“How’s it going?”

“I’m trying to put the legs together. It’s you know this—”

Minji tuned out then, not being able to picture what Yubin was saying, something about six legs? Cloth? Spine? She shook her head, punctuating her girlfriend’s words with the occasional, “Mm…” and, “Ahh…” just to show Yubin that she was trying to understand her struggle. She didn’t. 

“Here, let me turn on some music for you.”

Minji opened her Spotify and played their favourite artist’s playlist. She sipped on her coffee and went back to typing.

***

1 Hour, 19 Minutes Later

Minji heard Yubin grunting and chuckled to herself.

“How do you know where to turn the screw?”

“Isn’t it always to the right?”

“Yeah, but you know if you’re reaching in from the backside—”

_ Reaching…backside… _

“—you get what I mean?”

“Hmm? Sorry. I lost you at reaching backside.”

Yubin audibly sighed. Minji could imagine her expression.

“Stop.”

Minji laughed.

***

3 Hours Later

Yubin growled. “Urrrrggghhhh! I GIVE UP! THIS THING IS SO HARD TO BUILD!”

“You’re doing great!”

“YOU ARE NOT HELPING AT ALL, MINJI!” Yubin grunted and Minji laughed at her again.

“Well…there’s no  _ dokodemo doa _ …”

“I wish there was a  _ dokodemo doa _ .”

***

3 Hours, 44 Minutes Later

“Seriously, if the Ikea person found out I put the bed frame by myself, they would be so surprised.”

“Mm…yeah…good for you…” Minji mindlessly said, focusing on the drama she was watching instead. 

***

4 Hours, 23 Minutes Later

“I’m going to get sushi for dinner later.”

“Mm, you should reward yourself for your hard work…”

“Yeah…I’m going to get sushi…”

“What happened to pizza?”

“I’ll get it another day.”

“I’m pretty sure you won’t go and get your sushi tonight though. You’ll end up eating something else.”

“You’re probably right…”

***

5 Hours Later

“I DID IT! SCREW THE INSTRUCTIONS! I DID IT ALONE!”

“Yay~!” Minji threw her hands in the air, waving them slightly, not like Yubin could see her anyway. “We did it!”

“You didn’t help me at all. You just laughed and made fun of me the entire time.”

“I mean…”

“Okay, maybe the instructions were correct then…me building and you mocking. That makes it two,” Yubin said before she laughed at herself.

“That still makes it two!” Minji said with a pout. Yubin could imagine it. 

“Okay, love. Whatever you say. Anyway, I gotta take a shower now. I’m sweating and I am hungry. Do you want to stay on the line and wait while I shower or do you want to hang up?”

“Oh, I haven’t showered too. Wanna shower together?” Minji asked with a grin.

“Wha—” Yubin choked on the water she was chugging down. She stared at her phone, blushing hard as her girlfriend wheezed at her own words.

“I’m rolling around on my sofa wheezing right now. I wish I could see your expression. You must be very cute and red!” Minji said, still wheezing.

“I’m hanging up!” Yubing ended the call and fanned herself, still blushing. 

She stared at her newly built bed, smiling proudly to herself.

“I did it.”

Then she thought about what Minji just said and groaned. 

“Cold shower it is then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dokodemo doa = anywhere door, from Doraemon. You just say where you want to go, open the door, go through, and you reach your destination.


End file.
